


Stupid (great) decisions.

by Lenna



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, earpers - Freeform, wynonna and nicole are my brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna/pseuds/Lenna
Summary: Nicole gets drunk and starts playing with her phone when she shouldn't. But that might not be such a bad thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr prompt:  
> "Haught... did you just thirst follow my sister?" College AU maybe and wyhaught share a class? saw you receiving prompts :D
> 
> This is longer than I intended at first. Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Also, this isn't beta, so I'll probably be fixing mistakes and typos later.

Well, no one can deny that Wynonna Earp knows how to throw a party. What Nicole wasn’t expecting is having their brand new, tiny apartment flooded with a crowd of drunken strangers. Where did all that people come from, anyway?

She thinks for a moment to look for Wynonna and ask her what the hell was she thinking, but her roommate is probably already too far gone to care.

What’s what they say? If you can’t beat them, join them?

Half an hour later, she’s already drunk-texting her ex.

“Why the fuck is Shae texting you?” Wynonna asks flopping at her side on the couch and leaning a little over her to peek at the phone’s screen.

“Because I texted her fiiirst?”

“Why would you do that?!”

“I miss heeer, and I’m very druuunk.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Why aren’t you drunk? This is a party! And you’re Wynonna!”

Her friends sighs, and takes a sip of the beer she’s been nursing all night.

“I wish I was drunk, believe me.” Wynonna sighs, “But Waves arrives at fucking eight in the morning, and I have to go pick her up, so I’m trying not to end too wasted.”

“Who?” The other girl asks confused.

“Waverly,” She replies, but Nicole just frowns, “My sister? I told you last week that she was coming to study here, don’t you remember?”

“I… don’t. But I don’t remember what’s in this cup either, so…” Nicole turns on her side to face Wynonna, and leans her head on the back of the couch, “Is she pretty?”

“Yes, she is,” Wynonna answers cautiously, “And straight, too, so don’t even think about it, Haught.”

“Come ooon,” The other girl pouts, “At least show me a picture.”

“I don’t have a picture.”

“Liar, liar, pants of fire.”

“You’re such an annoying drunk.”

“I’mmm not. I’m cute! And sshmart!”

Nicole starts fumbling with her phone again, and suddenly she’s giggling like a maniac. Curious, Wynona gets a bit closer, and leans over the phone to look at the screen.

“Haught, did you just thirst followed my sister on Instagram?”

Wynonna can’t help but start laughing at the expression of pure horror on the other girl’s face.

“She’s veeeery prety, and I’m _very_ drunk.”

“How did you even find her?”

“You.” Nicole just smirks at her.

“Me? I don’t even have Instagram.”

“You do. With fffou-ffive photos,” She replies, raising her hand and showing four fingers, “She follows you.”

Snorting at the silliness of the situation, Wynonna pats her best friend on the head.

“You are _so_ going to regret this tomorrow.”

+++

But, the next day Nicole wakes up with the worst hangover she’s ever had, and _very_ late, with the added surprise of a text from Shae asking if they could meet for lunch, so she doesn’t even remember talking to Wynonna last night.

She spends the rest of the morning trying to ease her headache, before getting ready and leaving for lunch with her ex, which might be the most uncomfortable think she’s ever done since the day they met at the grocery store two days after their break-up.

It’s awkward at first, but with every passing minute it gets easier, and Nicole gets a glimpse of what could be a nice friendship in the future. At the end of their lunch, she doesn’t regret that drunk-text that much.

+++

“Hey, where have you been?”

Wynonna is sitting on the couch, beer in hand, with her feet on top of the coffee table, and watching TV.

“I went to have lunch with Shae,” Wynonna’s eyebrows rise comically at Nicole’s answer, “It was good, so do not start with the judgement.”

“You spent the whole day with her?”

“Just lunch. I also had a meeting with my Ancient History professor, to prepare the first classes.”

“Oh, right, you’re a TA this year, right?”

“Needed the extra credits.”

“You don’t. You are twenty-four and already have a Criminology PhD. You could be working with the FBI if you wanted. Why the hell did you need to major in History, too?”

“I like History.”

“You are so weird.”

“Make fun of me all you want, but you’re already twenty-seven and still stuck on Criminal Behaviour.”

“I hate psychology.” She takes a sip of her beer, “And I love making fun of you.”

“I still don’t know why we’re friends.”

“Because I’m fun and you looove me.” Wynonna pats the spot next to her, gesturing Nicole to sit.

“That’s up to debate.” She says, walking towards the couch.

“By the way, Waves was disappointed when she couldn’t meet you today.”

“Who?” Nicole asks. She knows she’s heard that name before, but can’t really remember why.

Wynonna sighs.

“Waverly? My sister? I told you she was coming today to sign for her apartment.”

“Oh!” The other girl exclaims, finally remembering, “You told me last week that she’s going to finish her degree here, right? Why does she want to meet me?”

Wynonna stares at her as if her best friend has just grown a second head.

“Nicole?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you remember anything from last night?”

“It’s kind of blurry,” She says, trying to recall the prior night. She doesn’t remember much, just arriving at the party and looking for Wynonna. Then she started drinking and making really bad choices, like texting Shae and, “Oh my God.”

“There it is,” Wynonna snorts.

“Why didn’t you stop me?!” Nicole punches her in the arm.

“Because this is hilarious, and you know how much I love a good laugh.” Her friend smirks, “By the way, Waves appreciates that you think she’s pretty.”

Completely embarrassed, Nicole hides her face behind her hands, and asks to the greater powers for the Earth to swallow her.

“It’s not so bad.” Wynonna tries to cheer her up, “I told her about you before, and she was already eager to meet you.”

“You just want to see how much further I can embarrass myself in front of your sister.”

“That too.” Wynonna shrugs, “But, if it makes you feel better, she thinks you’re cute too, in a... you know... not friendly way, which is kind of big news for me.”

“Last night you said she was straight, right? Or did I imagine that?” Nicole asks, with a bit too much hope in her voice.

“I thought she was!” Her friend replies, “But it seems that she wants to be more _open_ about things.”

“Oh.”

“She’s my little sister, Haught,” Wynonna points at Nicole with her index as a warning, “Stop thinking what you’re thinking.”

“If she’s interested…”

“Nicole, you are my best friend and I love you, but… Ew.”

This time is Nicole the one who starts laughing at the way her friend is staring at her. She takes the phone out of her pocket and opens her Instagram, because she doesn’t really remember how Wynonna’s sister looks. What she finds, though, is a notification saying that Waverly just started following her.

“Ugh,” Wynonna grunts next to her, “I hate when you have that all dimples grin in your face.”

+++

A week later, when she’s getting ready for her first class as a TA, Nicole finds a familiar name on the list of students, and decides that the Universe might have something against her, because she’s going to spend a whole semester with Waverly Earp in her class.

They still haven’t met, mostly because Nicole has been busy preparing for her classes, and Waverly’s time has been spent between settling in her new apartment and being dragged around the city by Wynonna. The youngest Earp is having a party next Saturday, and she’s been very adamant on having her sister’s best friend there, to finally meet her.

None of them were expecting this turn of events.

“I guess this means I can’t ask you out, huh?”

Nicole raises her eyes from the paper and finds the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen in front of her. The pictures definitely don’t make her justice.

“I… think so…” She struggles to get the words out of her mouth, because Waverly is smiling at her, and she’s already feeling a little breathless, “This school isn’t really tolerant with teacher-student… you know…?”

“Relationships?” Waverly finishes.

“Yeah, that.”

“Well,” She says with a smirk on her face that remembers Nicole of her best friend, “At least this gives us an excuse to know each other better without my big sister meddling.”

“I guess so.”

The bell rings, announcing the start of the classes, and Nicole sees Professor Morgan coming into the room.

“I should…” She gestures towards the professor.

“Yeah, I should go, too.” She points at the rows of seats that are already filling up with students. “It was nice to _finally_ meet you, Miss Haught.”

Before Nicole can say anything else, Waverly gives her one last smile, and turns around to go find a seat before the class starts.

 _Torture,_ she thinks. _This is going to be torture._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole semester waiting for each other feels like an eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been months since I said I was going to write the second part, but hey, at least I honor my promises.  
> Just be warned that this isn't beta'd, so your eyes might bleed at some point.

At first, Waverly thought that it could be fun. Being able to see her at class, around the university, at Wynonna’s apartment... She could use that to her advantage, to flirt with Nicole, tease her..., just have some fun until they could have the real thing, you know?

But her own game backfired, because she never expected that Nicole Haught could be so utterly irresistible.

When Wynonna started talking about her new roommate, a hot redhead prodigy child that at twenty two already had a PhD in Criminology, she didn’t give it too much thought. The girl was friends with Jeremy, a boy at one of her sister’s classes, and by the way Wynonna talked about him, he was kind of a nerd, so she expected that the other girl would also be like that. A proper student, only focused on her classes, and completely different from Wynonna and her never-ending partying ways. She gave it a month before the other girl ran away. After all, no one better than Waverly to know how difficult was to share a house with her sister.

But it turns out that she had been wrong, and their arrangement had lasted enough for Nicole to become Wynonna’s best friend. She still doesn’t understand how that happened, but one day she didn’t even know her sister’s roommate’s name, and the next Wynonna was sending her texts talking about movie nights, or complaining about how loud Nicole and her _girlfriend_ were the night before, or about how they were planning to drag the other girl to a party because she had been locked up with her books for almost two weeks and she needed fresh air. Wynonna even sent her a cute picture of the redhead attached to that one. Nicole was studying at the kitchen table, sharing the space with a pile of books and a coffee, wearing an oversized Cookie Monster’s t-shirt, and her hair tied in a loose ponytail. She had saved that picture on her phone without a second thought.

Waverly still stares at that picture more times that she’ll dare to admit.

She had started wondering then, why a single picture of her sister’s best friend was giving her more butterflies than the thought of any boyfriend that she’d had before.

So, the night Nicole started following her on Instagram, Waverly had been already on the edge, wondering how their first meeting was going to be.

To say that she had been disappointed that they couldn’t meet the next day would be an understatement.

 _“So... Nicole isn’t home?”_ She had asked after they arrived at her sister’s empty apartment.

“ _It seems so. She was still sleeping when I left for the airport this morning. I thought she was going to be nursing a killer hangover today, but I guess I was wrong,”_ Wynonna, after dropping the bags on the floor had turned to look at her sister and frowned, _“Why do you have that look on your face?”_

_“What look?”_

_“That sad, gloomy look that you used to have every time I stole one of your toys when we were kids.”_

_“I don’t have that look.”_

_“Yes, you do. Wait... Are you disappointed that Haught isn’t here?_ ” When the only answer she received was Waverly staring at the floor, she seemed to realize, “ _Waves, what’s going on?”_

 _“This is all your fault.”_ Waverly stated angrily.

“ _What?”_

_“If you hadn’t sent me that stupid picture in the first place, I would still be obliviously happy thinking that I was straight!”_

_“What?!”_ Wynonna’s eyes are wide open, almost comically.

“ _And then Nicole followed me on Instagram last night and, I don’t know... I kind of expected that she would want to meet me today.”_

 _“She was drunk on her ass last night, so much that she even sent a text to her fucking ex,”_ Waverly’s face falls a little at that, “ _Then she started asking if you were pretty and somehow found you on Instagram.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“Baby girl..., what did you mean when you said you were happy thinking you were straight?”_

_“I don’t even know her,”_ Waverly said, not really answering her sister’s question, but saying everything that Wynonna needed to know.

“ _You like my best friend?!”_

 _“Maybe?”_ She replied, scrunching up her nose a little, “ _She’s really cute, and I don’t know, I’ve never thought about it before, but I don’t think I’d be opposed to...”_

_“Ew! She’s my best friend!”_

_“So, what? I’m a grown up woman, Wynonna.”_

_“Yeah, I know. And suddenly I’m really glad that you wanted your own apartment, instead of staying here with us.”_

So, she didn’t meet Nicole that day, or the following week, for that matter. They’ve been both busy, Waverly with moving into the new apartment, getting ready to start her classes, and Wynonna insisting on taking her around the city, and Nicole with classes and work. Waverly had been so on the edge that she had resorted to throwing a party and asking her sister to bring the redhead with her.

What she hadn’t been expecting was to find out that Nicole was going to be the TA at her Ancient History course. That was a major bump in the road.

But never one to be discouraged against difficulties, Waverly decided that she was going to do everything on her hands to show Nicole that she was interested, and that she wasn’t going to back down on her efforts just because the other girl was against breaking the University’s rules.

Waverly’s first mistake had been to think that Nicole would be shy and awkward around her. That first impression she got when they met after class went flying off the window at her party, when Wynonna formally introduced them.

“ _We already know each other,”_ Nicole had informed her best friend, “ _We met yesterday in class.”_

 _“Aren’t you in different years?”_ Wynonna asked, confused, “ _How...”_ Then she understood and turned towards her sister, _“Ooh! She’s your TA?!”_

 _“Yes.”_ Both girls replied.

_“That sucks, man. But, on the bright side, that means that I don’t have to worry about my best friend banging my little sister.”_

_“Yet.”_

Both Earps looked at Nicole, who was staring back at Waverly with a grin on her lips, and not being shy at all.

The party had been fun after that, with Wynonna following Nicole around the apartment, and taking away every single drink the redhead tried to drink, claiming that her best friend wasn’t trustworthy once she had alcohol in her system. It was then when Waverly understood how those two became friends. Nicole didn’t get tired of Wynonna’s antics or got mad at her, she just kept teasing her sister as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

The days passed slowly. Once Waverly was finally settled up and got into a steady pace with her classes, Wynonna decided that it was time for her to join movie nights, decision that her sister ended up regretting when she saw the way Waverly and Nicole gravitated towards each other on the couch, which, in her opinion, was a pretty great development. More than once had her hand sneaked under the blanket and reached the hem of Nicole’s shorts, trying to sneak her fingers under the fabric, just to be stopped by the other girl’s hand. Just stopped, not removed. Nicole would just smile and keep staring at the TV, while their hidden hands would remain entangled.

So, Waverly would wait eagerly all week for Friday to arrive.

Until one Friday Nicole wasn’t there.

“ _She went to climb some big rock with Shae.”_ Wynonna had said while handing her a bowl with popcorn.

“ _Shae? As in ex-girlfriend Shae?”_

_“Careful, baby girl, you’re stepping into the green-eyed monster territory.”_

_“I’m not jealous.”_

_“Yeah,”_ Wynonna snorted, while sitting at her side, “ _You totally are.”_

_“Do you think they...”_

_“Haught is totally smitten with you, and even if she wasn’t, she’s not going to get back with Shae. Have sex? Probably,”_ her sister shrugged, downplaying what she had just said, “ _But she’s not stupid enough to get back together with her.”_

Saturday she opened her Instagram and saw a selfie of Nicole with the other girl, all geared up and ready to climb, and Waverly had the sudden urge to punch a wall.

The next Monday at class, she couldn’t face Nicole without thinking about what Wynonna said. In fact, she tried to avoid her the whole week, until the other girl had enough and showed one night at her apartment.

 _“Nothing happened with Shae.”_ Was the first thing she said the moment Waverly opened her door.

_“I don’t know what...”_

_“I asked Wynonna why you were acting so weird all week.”_

_“My sister has a problem with keeping her mouth shut.”_

_“Waves,”_ she said taking the other girl’s hand, _“Shae and I are just trying to be friends again. Besides, the whole time I was with her, I kept thinking about someone else.”_

Waverly saw the little grin on Nicole’s lips and caught what she was trying to say.

_“You did?”_

_“Uh-huh.”_ The redhead just nodded while Waverly tried to keep herself from smiling.

 _“Do you, maybe, want to...?”_ She asked, gesturing to the apartment.

 _“We both know that if I step in there, I won’t leave until tomorrow, and I’m not going to jeopardize our careers because we couldn’t keep it in our pants a couple of months more,”_ And before Waverly could say anything else, she continued, “ _And I won’t hide this like some dirty secret. The moment you’re mine, the whole world is going to know.”_

How could she not fall in love with her after that?

It had been in the little things; how Nicole always let her sit on the left side of the couch because that’s where she was more comfortable, how the other girl new exactly the type of tea that she liked since the first time they went out together for coffee, or the fact that every time that Waverly had to spend hours at the library because she was stressed with a paper, Nicole showed up with a bunch of homemade cookies, something that makes her wonder if the TA sleeps at all, because when the hell does Nicole have time to bake?

They had a fight, a huge one, a couple of weeks later.

A few classmates had been teasing Waverly about how _close_ to the TA she seemed to be, but she had got rid of them explaining that they knew each other because she was her sister’s roommate, nothing else. But two days later, Nicole handed the latest paper they’ve done, and Waverly, still with her classmate’s suspicions in her head, linked her not-so-great grade with the fact that maybe the TA had caught on those rumors, too, and was trying to show them that nothing was going on.

“ _I can’t believe that you think that I’d do something like that.”_ Nicole said to her, more disappointed than angry.

_“What do you want me to think? I worked my ass for two weeks on that paper!”_

_“Waves, half the class failed that paper! It was a fucking mess!”_ She shouted.

_“What?”_

_“It wasn’t even your fault. Harris did the same when I took his class. He deliberately does this subject wrong to see if the students will do their research properly. It’s like a test or something, to see if you are capable to find the right answers, put in on the paper, and willing go against what he said in class.”_

_“But… I’ve got a B on the paper.”_

_“Yeah. Only you and five others passed the test.”_

_“Nicole, I’m…”_

_“Save it. I know that they’re talking about us, okay? But I said that I was going to keep whatever this thing between us is on hold until I’m no longer your TA, and that is what I’m doing. And you should do the same, because finals are almost here. And I won’t be grading those, so you won’t have to worry about people talking.”_

She didn’t see the other girl outside of class for two weeks after that. No more cookies at the library, no more coffee and tea runs, no Nicole on movie nights… Waverly was sure that she had fucked up their relationship even before it could begin, but Wynonna told her that they just needed some time apart, that Nicole was just focused studying for her own finals, and that things would be back to normal in no time.

A few days after talking to her sister, Wynonna appeared at the library with a box of cookies in her hand.

_“Nicole couldn’t sleep last night. She says it’s the anxiety because she has her first exam in two days, but I think she just misses you.”_

_“I miss her, too.”_

Wynonna just sat at her side and sighed deeply.

_“God, can’t this fucking semester be over already? I’m tired of seeing you two mopping around.”_

And that day arrived, finally.

When Waverly stood up in front of Professor Harris’ desk and handed him the exam, it felt like she could breathe again. She looked towards Nicole, who was walking around the room, but the TA was so focused on watching the other students that she didn’t catch the smile that showed briefly in Waverly’s face.

Later, when she was discussing the test with some of her classmates, her phone vibrated with a new text.

_See you Friday night? –N_

 

+++

 

“Where’s Nicole?”

“Hello to you, too, sis. And don’t worry, our fridge was empty, so she went to the grocery store next block,” Her sister says, closing the door behind her, “Should be back in no time.”

“I’m sorry,” Waverly apologizes while she takes off her jacket, leaving it at the hanger by the door, “I just…, it’s the first time we see each other since…”

“I know.”

“I love her.”

“I _know.”_ Wynonnna says, letting go an exasperated sigh.

“Do you think…?”

Wynonna walks towards her, and puts her hands on her sister’s shoulders to make her stop talking.

“Waverly Earp, that girl is fucking head over heels in love with you, so stop worrying about it.”

“Okay.”

“Great. Now, hand me my keys,” She asks before taking her jacket from one of the kitchen chairs. Waverly just frowns at her not understanding.

Before Wynonna has time to reach for the keys herself, the apartment’s door opens again, revealing Nicole carrying two heavy bags in her arms.

“Hey, you’re early!” She says excitedly at seeing Waverly.

“Aaand that’s my cue.” Wynonna grabs the keys and puts on her jacket.

“Wait, are you leaving?” Nicole asks, confused, “But I thought that we were going to celebrate that you finally passed Criminal Behavior.”

“You did?” Waverly asks excitedly.

“I did, but we’ll do that some other time. I’m spending the weekend at Doll’s. I’m not going to stay around while you two…,” She gestures at her sister and her best friend with both hands, “You know…, _celebrate._ ”

Both girls stare down at their feet at the same time, blushing furiously. They only raise her eyes again when they hear the door opening.

“And do not go near my room or I’ll kill you both!”

The door closes again and they are finally alone, nervously staring at each other in silence for a while.

“So...,” Waverly begins to say.

“So,” Nicole says back, taking a step closer to the other girl.

“It is weird that I feel like I’ve been dating you the whole semester without _really_ dating you?”

Nicole shakes her head.

“I kind of feel like that, too,” She says, “I was going to say that we should take it slow, go on a few dates, see how it goes, but…”

“But?”

“I don’t know about you,” Nicole continues, taking the last couple of steps that were keeping her from Waverly, “But these last months have been slow enough for me, and I don’t think I can wait any longer.”

“It was painfully slow,” The younger Earp says while putting her arms around Nicole’s neck.

“Excruciatingly slow,” Nicole surrounds the other girl with arms, rejoicing in how right it feels to finally have Waverly’s body against hers.

“Maybe it’s time we speed things up a little?”

Nicole’s arms squeeze harder around the other girl’s waist, flushing their bodies even closer together. When she speaks again, her voice is barely a whisper against Waverly’s lips.

“I like the way you think.”

_  
_

 

 

 

The End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this ends here.   
> You know what to do now. If you liked it, leave me some love in the comments.


End file.
